disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cruella De Vil
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Inglaterra |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Herdeira rica, proprietária da Casa De Vil (na série de TV), chefe de Horace e Jasper |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Conseguir a pele dos 99 Dálmatas para fazer um casaco, roubar a fazenda (na série de TV) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sua mansão |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Malévola De Vil (mãe) Ivy De Vil (sobrinha) Coup De Vil (tio) Cecil B. De Vil (irmão) P.H. De Vil (primo) Carlos De Vil (filho em Descendentes) Diego De Vil (sobrinho em Descendentes |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Dinheiro, tabagismo, peles, pontos |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Betty Lou Gerson (original) April Winchell (série de TV) Tress MacNeille (em um episódio) Susanne Blakeslee (atualmente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Olga Nobre |} Cruella De Vil é a antagonista principal do icônico filme de animação de 1961 da Disney, 101 Dálmatas, de sua sequela lançada diretamente em home vídeo em 2003 e de sua série de televisão de 1997-1998. Ela é uma mulher rica, herdeira obcecada por moda que deseja usar as peles dos 99 filhotes de dálmatas para um casaco de pele. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no romance Os 101 Dálmatas (1956) por Dodie Smith. Talvez a mais famosa encarnação da personagem foi desenvolvida pela Disney. A vilã da Disney foi bem sucedida e levou a aparições em outras mídias. Ela também foi dublada por April Winchell, Tress MacNeille e Susanne Blakeslee. Cruella é um dos personagens mais aclamados e populares da Disney de todos os tempos, e é realizada em uma relação similar entre os vilões de cinema, uma vez que está sendo votada como a 39ª maior vilã de filme de todos os tempos, a 82ª personagem do filme mais popular de todos os tempos e a 31ª do sexo feminino para maior filme de todos os tempos. Ela também é uma das únicas personagens mais icônicas e memoráveis da Disney; referidas nos programas de televisão como Os Simpsons, seu nome serviu de inspiração para uma revista fetiche, bem como uma banda pós-punk do norte-irlandês de curta duração. Ela continua a ser uma imagem reconhecível na cultura popular e é um membro oficial da franquia Disney Vilões. Aparições ''101 Dálmatas'' Na animação 101 Dálmatas, dos Estúdios Disney, Cruella conserva muitos traços que tem no livro. Por exemplo seu cabelo, metade preto metade branco, e seu enorme casaco de vison. No entanto, algumas informações sobre ela deixaram de ser mencionadas, como o fato de que é casada com um comerciante de peles, o que ressalta sua paixão por elas. No filme, Cruella dirige seu próprio automóvel, vermelho e preto. Anita Dearly era sua antiga colega de escola (e também a dona dos dálmatas no filme) e se casa com Roger, que compõe uma canção sobre Cruella (Cruella de Vil), que enfatiza sua crueldade. Desde o começo, Roger suspeita que ela tenha roubado os filhotes. No filme, Cruella conta com dois capangas para ajudá-la, Horácio e Jasper. Ela foi desenhada com feições cadavéricas e um jeito louco e obsessivo. Cruella reaparece em 101 Dálmatas 2, onde é dublada por Susanne Blakeslee. Uma curiosidade é que no filme The Rescuers o papel de vilã era para ser interpretado por Cruella, mas eles resolveram criar uma nova vilã, Medusa. Pode-se ver que Medusa e Cruella são muito parecidas, ambas adoram o luxo, são um pouco loucas e obsessivas e dirigem carros parecidos. Os Vilões da Disney Os famosos vilões da Disney ,como Jafar, Cruella, Hades, Úrsula, e Capitão Gancho, mas também aparecem vilões menos conhecidos, como Chernabog, Ratagão e os piratas do Capitão Gancho. A ação se passa no Dia das Bruxas e os vilões querem dominar a casa do Mickey, que junto com seus amigos vai tentar derrotá-los. Live-action ''101 Dálmatas: O Filme'' Na versão em filme, também produzida pelos estúdios Disney, Cruella (interpretada por Glenn Close) é uma chefe de uma empresa de moda, a Casa dos de Vil. Ao invés de ser sua antiga colega de escola, Anita Dearly é uma de suas funcionárias e sua melhor designer, além de ainda ser dona dos dálmatas e casada com Roger. Nesse filme, Roger não é compositor e sim um designer de videogames. Nesse filme, além de seus dois capangas Horácio e Jasper, ela tem outro cúmplice, Sr.Skinner,que tem o dever de matar e esfolar os filhotes de dálmata para o casaco de peles. Nesta encarnação Cruella abandona um pouco do jeito cadavérico e louco que lhe foi dado na animação. O filme ganho uma esquecia em 2000 com o titulo 102 Dálmatas. Once Upon a Time Na série Once Upon a Time a história da personagem é modificada, dando a personagem o famigerado casaco de pele de dálmata, que a Cruella de Vil dos filmes Disney 1 jamais conseguiu. A personagem teve ótima aceitação do público em geral, sendo das três personagens chamadas "Queens Of Darkness", ou, "Rainhas da Escuridão" (Malévola, Úrsula e Cruella de Vill) a mais popular, por seu sotaque e por sua vilania nata, sem ter precisado de razões prévias, assim se tornando uma das poucas vilãs da série que não foi movida por uma vingança para se tornar vilã, ou seja, uma das personagens mais "humanas" da série. A personagem teve destaque principalmente no episódio "Sympathy for the De Vil", que conta sua história. Durante o período que participa da série, a personagem é interpretada por Victoria Smurfit. Cruella retorna a série na quinta temporada no episodio "Labor of Love", com o plano de retornar ao mundo dos vivos (Cruella foi morta por Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) para salvar Henry Mills (Jared Gilmore) de suas mãos). Após sua morte, Cruella acabou no Submundo, incapaz de seguir em frente por seu assunto inacabado (que era se vingar de Emma Swan). Ela se torna líder do Submundo após a partida de Hades, todavia é desposta pelo Rei Arthur, perdendo toda sua influência. Cruella Cruella é um próximo filme americano de comedia que será distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures . Glenn Close , Andrew Gunn e Aline Brosh McKenna serão os produtores do filme. McKenna também foi contratado como escritor do filme; Em outubro de 2015 , ela foi substituída por Kelly Marcel, que também escreveu o jogo de tela para Saving Mr. Banks .O filme em si é sugerido para ser uma história de origem para a Cruella , portanto, tornando uma prequela possível para a história dos 101 Dalmatians .Em janeiro de 2016 , foi relatado que Emma Stone está em negociações para jogar Cruella. Em abril de 2016, a Disney confirmou que ela realmente está interpretando o personagem. Em dezembro de 2016, Alex Timbers é confirmado para dirigir o filme. em Dezembro de 2017 a produção começa a ser realizada. Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens do Disney's Greatest Villains Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens ingleses Categoria:Personagens animados em filmes live-action Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Tias Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens ricos Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time